


Honey, I'm Home!

by aabb_ccdd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is an Actor, Everyone lives, F/M, Hale Pack, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, cutsie fic, so are boyd and erica, stiles is a baker, stiles is pregnant, stiles owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabb_ccdd/pseuds/aabb_ccdd
Summary: Derek Hale is a big name actor in Hollywood. He is also considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in Hollywood.That is until people learn of his husband and three children.Of course, you can only assume that chaos ensues.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale's Father/Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	1. Worlds Best Kept Secret

Derek Hale was a big name in the average American household. His hit t.v. show about, ironically, an american teenager who gets bit by a wolf, launched his career in a direction he could never imagine. 

It started out as something fun to do on the side. Derek's role was more of a reoccurring guest star versus a solid member on the show, but the gruff personality of Derek's role, which sadly was a lot alike Derek's actual personality, caused many to fall in love with the actor. 

Derek became more of a regular face in the industry, until suddenly he was known by everyone for his roles, especially that of the teen werewolf. 

Derek finds it quite funny, in his opinion, all of the fan fictions online, about the show, rave about Derek being an actual werewolf and how he is a total bad ass, and in real life, Derek is a werewolf, and bad ass, Derek likes to think so at least, Stiles might have something completely different to say. 

Derek only took the role because Stiles, Derek's boyfriend at the time, said that it was hilariously ironic and his "Sourwolf, could not, under any circumstances, turn down the role". Derek would do almost anything to please his boyfriend, so of course he took the job. Stiles likes to remind Derek that he is the reason that his career took off all of the time. Derek can't say that he really minds all that much. 

The one thing that the world did not know, except for the whole werewolves are real and I am one of them thing, is that Derek is happily married to his mate, Stiles, and has three children, the forth on the way. Stiles loves being pregnant and Derek loves seeing, and getting, Stiles pregnant. And they both love their children more than anything else in the world, besides each other. 

It was honestly the worlds best kept secret. Derek played the bad boy, bachelor so that his beautiful mate and children didn't have to deal with the life of living in the spotlight. 

"Derek, Baby?" Derek's ears hear the sound of his husband enter their modest house on Derek's families land. They wanted their own space, but also wanted the comfort of being close to their pack. They weren't the only ones to do so, Erica and Boyd also moved out when they became pregnant with their first child, a beautiful little girl, named Sasha, with Erica's platinum blonde hair, but Boyd's soulful brown eyes. Honestly, when those two moved out, the whole pack had a small party, happy they would no longer have to listen to the sounds of them making said baby. 

"In the study Babe." Derek responds just as calmly as his mate does. He knows he can hear him, his enhanced hearing causing Derek's voice to travel far beyond where his mate is in the house. 

Derek hears his mate skipping as he heads to where Derek is in the house. Derek's heart thuds for a second, thinking of the baby tucked safely in Stiles's belly right now, as his mate bounces around. Derek has always been overly protective when Stiles, or his pups are involved, especially when its a two-in-one special, Stiles holding that precious bundle in his stomach.

"Babe, be careful, there is a precious bundle in your stomach right now." Derek worries as he meets his mate at the door. Derek sweeps Stiles off of the ground and sits him down in his lap as he sits back into his swivel chair in front of his large cherry wood desk. 

"Derek, I love you to the moon and back times like infinity, but you can't worry so much, I acted the same way and all of our pups are safe and happy. The only person who gets hurt by this is you, and its not that big of a deal. If i was mud wrestling and you said the same thing, then I would be inclined to agree with you, but I was skipping, that's hardly going to hurt me or the pup." Derek huffs as he slots his nose in the crevice of his mates pale, mole-dotted skin. 

"I love you to the moon and back times infinity, too." Derek huffs out into Stiles's neck. Stiles laughs as he turns to look at Derek's face.\

"Why do you look so stressed? A new part?" Stiles asks as he wraps his arms around Derek's neck and pulls himself closer to his mate. The barely noticeable bump from their growing pup the only thing separating their bodies from being one. 

"Yeah, I just got this new part. I am excited about it and my manager is really pushing me on it. Erica and Boyd also got asked to be in it, but its a very rigorous schedule, and since no one on the staff knows about why I like being home more often then not, even my manager, I can't really say why I am not okay with the scheduling. Its a lot to ask." Derek mumbles as his eyes draw to the papers in front of him sitting on the desk.

"Whats wrong with the scheduling? We've always been able to work it all out. If it is about Christmas and Thanksgiving, we can come to you, the whole pack would, you know that." Stiles soothes his mate as he smooths down the hair that Derek had messed up looking at the calendar for the new part. 

"Its worse than that." Derek grimaces as he actually thinks about the scheduling. "They want my to work all through the holidays and all of January, February, and March." Stiles pauses for a second as he thinks over what Derek is saying.

"Oh."

"And its seven days a week, fourteen hour days, and only a week off during February while they decide if we need to redo some scenes. I would miss all of that time, with you, with the pups, and the new pup, he is supposed to be born in January. I don't want to miss that. How am I supposed to explain why I need to go on paternity leave when everyone thinks that I am single?" Derek rants as he drinks in the comforting scent of his mate. 

"I told you when we had Kara, I don't want to put my career over you and our pups. I won't do it! How can I do this? To you? To the pups? Addie and Jedidiah are just started to form real memories and I want to be here. I want them to know me and have memories of me when they are young like this. Kara is starting school this year! There are so many things I am going to miss. More than I do already." Stiles sighs as he listen to his mate work himself into a frenzy thinking about something that he hasn't even agreed to.

"Der, I love you, and I knew when I told you to follow your dreams as an actor that this is the life you were going to have. Sure, it sucks, and yeah, our pup is coming in January and you might not be able to be there, but I want you to have everything you want in life, and if this part is important to you, and Erica and Boyd, then who am I to step into your way. You have followed me to the ends of the earth to get my bakery up and running. I am going to do the same for you." Stiles kisses Derek sweetly on the lips before getting off of his lap.

"Whatever you choose to do, I will be on your side." Stiles smiles one more time before walking out of Derek's study. Derek slumped into his seat as the decision weighed on his brain again. What am I am going to do? Derek thinks as he looks at the paper again.

Stiles' laughter is heard, along with their three pups outside. Derek smiles as he pushes the paper aside as he goes to join his family. He has another few days before he has to give his final decision. Hopefully by then Derek will have some idea of what he is going to do. 


	2. The Decision

A few days have passed and Derek had very deliberately ignored anything to do with the script and calendar that are sitting on his study's desk. He spent the past few days with his three beautiful children and crazy pregnant mate.

"Not crazy, just out of the box!" Stiles' voice echo's in Derek's head, making the werewolf smile as he imagines the sassy look on his mate's face. 

"Derbear?" There are only a handful of people who are allowed to call Derek such a name, so Derek isn't too surprised to see Erica and her mate, Boyd, standing in the doorway.

"Must you call me that?" Derek sighs as he gets up from the couch to greet his two pack mates. Derek tries to be quiet, not wanting to wake his son napping on the couch. Derek had been in charge of getting Jedidiah to sleep while Stiles took Addie and Kara upstairs for their own naps. They have both learned that separating the girls from Jedidiah helps tremendously to getting all three of their pups to sleep. 

Derek usually takes the longest, the fat tears that roll down his pup's face when Derek lays down with him cause Derek's own heart to burst in sympathy, and the two usually do everything but nap until the small boy falls asleep on his Papa's chest. 

"There is no other name I would call you." Erica jokes as she coos at Jedidiah on the couch. His small finger in in his mouth and drool is dripping down his chin.

"Sorry, Derek, we can come back later? we didn't know it was nap time." Boyd jokes as he finishes taking off of his shoes and pushing Erica's to the side that she just left in the middle of the walk way. 

"No, its fine, we are at the end of nap time, so we can talk while we wait for Jed to wake up, if he isn't already." Derek gestures for them to come sit on the couches in the living room.

"So, I am going to get right down to it. Are you, or are you not, going to take the job? Boyd and I have been waiting to take the job because we knew you hadn't yet, but, the deadline to let them know is tomorrow, otherwise they are going to ask someone else. This is a good opportunity too, and you know it." Erica croons out bluntly. Derek flinches a little at her tone and gives Boyd a sympathetic look, he honestly doesn't know how he deals with the she-wolf sometimes.

"Erica, I am not going to miss the birth of my pup, I'm just not. I will only take it if they are going to be more flexible with scheduling. They can't expect me to just leave my family for six months." Derek exclaims as he looks over at his beautiful pup laying on the couch next to him. His dark hair splayed out on the couch and his eyelids hiding the hazel colored eyes that match his father's that Derek adores. Derek doesn't know what he would do being so far away from his pups. From his mate.

"Derek stop acting like you are being pushed into a corner. It was your idea to hide your mate and pups from the public eye. You are the one that is standing between you and your family and your career. If you want this job, and you want to be there for your family, then you have to realize that this fairy tale life you have made with Stiles, isn't going to last. You keep him a secret from anyone who isn't pack, and you come home and its like it excites you, to have the whole other life that no one knows about. i'm just telling you right now, someday this is all going to blow up in your face and its going to tear you and Stiles apart. The press honestly would have left them alone if you hadn't of made them the best kept secret in the world. I get the whole pregnancy thing, but the worst decision you have ever made was hiding Stiles and making it as if this whole half of your life never even existed." Erica spits out before peeling out of the room and up the stairs to where Derek can hear Stiles' heartbeat along with his two girls. 

Derek sighs as he takes in everything Erica said. No one has ever questioned Derek about his choice to keep his family out of the spot light, mostly because Stiles is usually pregnant half the time, and males don't typically have children coming out of them, but now Derek is seeing the flaws in his plan. 

Derek never wanted to hide his beautiful family, he really didn't, but obviously that is what it is going to look like when either the secret is broken for them or he breaks the secret to the world. Either way, hiding his life all these years isn't going to win Derek any favors. Derek doesn't like to think that he could be the reason that his family could be targeted from this. 

"Sorry, about her. Its just, Derek, Erica and I have lived, with our pups, in the spotlight. Sure, sometimes it sucks, but honestly most of the time we are left alone. The reason that you have people following you all of the time is because you have built yourself into this person that you aren't. People think you are this single, hotshot actor. They trail after you because they think they could be the one, they don't realize that you have already met the one and have pups with that person." Boyd soothes over the harsh words that he mate spat. Derek is shocked from the amount of words Boyd just spoke, Derek has never heard Boyd speak so much at one time in his life. Derek is definitely starting to see how much his family does not approve of his plan. 

"Yeah, I guess I could have handle this a lot better." Derek relents as he runs a hand down his face. Boyd smiles ruefully at Derek before getting up and following his mate out of the house. 

"Papa?" Derek looks over to where Jedidiah was sleeping on the couch next to him. 

"Hey, pup." Derek coos as he pulls the small toddler over to sit in his lap. Jedidiah bounces on Derek's legs, not acting anything like he just woke up from a nap.

"Did you have a good nap, Pup?" Derek asks as he pulls Jedidiah into his chest. Jedidiah whines and wiggles to be let go but eventually settles into Derek's chest.

"Yeah Papa, I dreamed of us having a puppy and we played with him all day long." Jedidiah cheers as he lifts himself up enough to look into Derek's face.

"Oh really?" Derek laughs as he watches the hopeful look on Jedidiah's face. The pups have all been begging to get a puppy, as if being werewolves isn't enough around here. 

"Yeah, Daddy said we could!" Jedidiah claims. Derek hears a scoff from behind him and knows that his husband said no such thing. Derek doesn't even need to hear the blip in his son's heart to know the boy is lying. 

"Daddy did not say that." Stiles says as he rounds the couch and sits next to Derek. He exchanges glances with his husband, so, Derek assumes that Stiles heard everything Erica and Boyd had to say. 

"Sorry Daddy." Jedidiah mumbles when he sees he has been caught in his lie. Derek smiles softly down at his pup, as the youngest, only by a few minutes, Stiles voices echoes in Derek's head, Derek may or may not let him get away with a lot. Derek knows it is going to be the same with the newest pup coming along.

"Its okay baby." Stiles assures as he turns to look at the stairs. Derek looks back to see his two other pups at the bottom step. Derek smiles as he watches the two of them hurry over to the couch where the rest of their family is. 

"Hi Papa." Addie whispers as she sticks her face into Stiles' neck, still tired from her nap. Kara sits in between her two parents, causing the two of them to shift a little so she fits more comfortably.

"Hi, baby girl." Derek murmurs as he brushes a hand over her thin black hair. Green eyes much like his peek out from their spot and giggles from Addie's mouth. 

"How'd you sleep, Kara." Derek asks his oldest child. She is very smart, much like Stiles was at his age, and doesn't like being treated as a baby.

"I slept good Papa. Daddy read me my favorite book and I felt right asleep." Brown, hazel eyes peered up at Derek, reminding him so much more of his husbands. Derek's dark hair is the only feature on his oldest pup that explains his Gene's in her body. Otherwise she is completely Stiles' daughter.

Jedidiah whines, upset about not getting all of his Papa's attention. Derek turns back to his littlest pup, his only boy as of right now, and nuzzles the top of his brown hair-colored head. Jedidiah's green eyes peer up at Derek, shining with unshed tears from being 'ignored' by his two parents. 

"Hey, no crying." Derek coos as he wraps his arms tighter around his pup. Jedidiah's tears instantly go away when he sees that the attention is brought right back to him. 

"Derek, you have spoiled him way too much." Stiles laughs as he watches the scene playing out. Derek huffs out an annoyed breath. 

"Just 'cause I give him anything he would ever want or need doesn't mean I spoil him." Derek grumbles as he holds his pup even closer to him, close enough that Jedidiah whines and wiggles out of the arms surrounding him and runs to the pile of toys in the corner of the living room.

"Der, that's basically the definition of spoiled. Sometimes its good to say no." Stiles chuckles as he lets Addie off of his lap as she runs over to join her twin brother. Kara seems amused by the conversation but Joins her two younger sibling on the floor.

"Say no? How can I say no?" Derek mumbles as he leans his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles chuckles again and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. 

"I know, Baby." Stiles pauses for a second before his hand continues to make its way through Derek's long dark hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I am going to take the job. Its a great opportunity and I can't let Erica and Boyd off by themselves, I mean we have been with each other every step of the way and I can't just back out now, but I don't want to keep living the way we have been. I am taking this job, but I am getting holidays off and the week before the newest pup is here and the week after off. If they can't follow those days than I guess I am not going to be getting the job." Stiles tries to hide it, but Derek can see the relieved smile that is on his mates face. 

"I am sorry that I never really asked if you were okay with this, I kind of just told you how it was going to be and didn't let you have a say in the matter. I know you hate being controlled, and I guess I never really thought of it as controlling until now." Stiles smiles at Derek and leans over to give Derek a big smooch. All three of the pups make disgusted sounds at the display, Derek smiles fondly. 

Yeah, its about time the world finds out about the three cutest kids in the world, and the most handsome man to ever grace this planet. Derek thinks as he watches his family. 


	3. Introduction to the Family

Derek likes to think that he is a pretty intimidating guy when we wants to be. Stiles says that Derek isn't as scary as he believes himself to be. In the end, Derek is pretty confident in making others fear him, its the whole werewolf thing. Derek is scary. He really is.

Of course the scariness doesn't really translates over the phone well. 

Derek demands the new producers for the time off he wants. They are okay with the holidays off, but the two weeks in January are not flying by so smooth. 

"Baby, I get that you want to try and get this time off without playing the whole secret family ordeal and baby on the way excuse, but I mean no one is going to give you so much time off for a movie when it is such a strict schedule, especially the part where you are the lead role and are in about eighty-five percent of the scenes that they need to shoot. love you Sourwolf, but sometimes you can be a little slow to come to the conclusion." Derek glares at his husband, really scary, the scariest face that Derek can make. 

"That doesn't scare me either. If I can deal with you making those faces at me in the middle of the night, in my childhood bedroom, when you were not invited into my room, than I can deal with you making that face at me in the middle of the day in our kitchen." Stiles deadpans at his husband as he continues to make the food for the picnic they are having. The whole Hale pack is coming to the house for a lunch. Derek, Erica, and Boyd are scheduled to leave soon, their shooting being done in Canada, and the pack is trying to all get together one last time before everyone is separated their own ways. 

"I'm not a stalker." Derek grumbles as he watches the rolls in the oven, Stiles and Derek have both burned the buns too many times to count, so someone is always on roll's duty when they are being made. Sadly, this time it is Derek's turn to watch the stupid rolls. 

"Don't worry, Baby, stalker vibes worked for me." Stiles teases as he continues to make the salads. Derek and Stiles were in charge of the salads for the lunch. Derek's parents are bringing all of the meat, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Scott, and Allison are all bringing different desserts, and Stiles's Dad and Scott's Mom are bringing plates, cups, napkins, and silverware. Drinks are coming from Laura, and her husband Jacob, are in charge of bringing all of the drinks, Lydia and Jackson are bringing a fruit tray since they claim that the pack all eat like animal, which they kind of are, and a veggie tray, and, Peter, of course, is only bringing himself, which is as much as you can expect from him. 

"I am not a stalker" Derek grumbles one last time before pulling the rolls out of the oven. Just as the scent of the rolls reach Stiles, on the other side of the kitchen, the door opens and multiple people begin walking in. The sounds in the room amplifying one hundred times what it previously was at as the whole Hale-Stilinski-Boyd-Lahey-McCall-Halsh pack come into Derek and Stiles' house. 

Der, you can be a little stalker-ish." Laura claims as she waltz's into the kitchen, "Remember Sarah in third grade. You wrote down in your notebook what she ate for lunch everyday so you could bring her her favorite food for lunch? Mom made you apologize to her mother for being such a stalker." Laura laughs as she punches Derek in the shoulder as she walks by. 

"So I am not the first person that you have stalked. It makes me feel so much better about how our relationship started." Stiles cackles along with Laura as they make fun at Derek's expense. Derek grumbles as he looks down at the counter top. Derek, is, not, a, stalker. 

"You are the only person that mattered to Derek in the end. And Laura, be nice to your brother. He just falls in love hard, there is nothing wrong with that." Talia chastised her daughter as she too walks into the kitchen with the meat. It still needs to be cooked, but the pack has learned to make everything else first and eat it while the meat is cooking. That way they don't have everyone eating three steaks each and salad is left over for days. It took quite a while for the pack to come to this conclusion.

"That is so sweet." Stiles coos as he finishes up the salad and plasters himself to Derek's back as he hugs him from behind. Derek grumbles some more but allows a small smile at the feeling of his mate against him. 

The rest of the pack follows into the house after all of the others, they all make some smart comments to Derek as they walk in, Derek always being the one to take the heat from the rest of the pack, but to be completely honest, Derek has so many things about him that are so easy to make fun of. 

Kara, Addie, and Jedidiah runs from their rooms upstairs and downstairs when they hear all of their cousins come in the door. The amount of children in the house is almost unbearable at times. 

Laura and Jacob have three children, Jessica who is eight, Meredith who is five, and Xander who just turned two a few weeks ago. Scott and Allison have four kids, all girls, and they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Stiles is convinced that they are going to keep going until they finally get a boy. There is April who is seven, Abigael who is five, Anna who is three, and Anise who is just under a year old. If they are being honest with themselves, Derek is pretty sure Allison is already pregnant. 

Isaac and Cora currently only have one pup, Mason who is three, but Cora is currently eight months pregnant and will be giving birth anytime soon. They have already claimed the name Maddie for their little girl. Erica and Boyd have two pups, Sasha who is seven and Sebastian who is three. They claim that they are done having children, but the amount of time they spend in their bedroom not sleeping shows that there might be another little Boyd sometime soon. 

Lydia and Jackson have one girl, Marie, who is four and absolutely spoiled beyond repair. They wanted to have more children but Lydia had such a struggle during the first pregnancy that the doctors don't think she is capable to have another child. They have talked about adoption, much like Jackson was, but there hasn't been a lot of information from them about it. 

Peter married young and had a daughter, Malia, but she lives with her mother across the country so Peter doesn't see her very often, and when they do it can be a little awkward. The woman basically crushed Peter's heart and then took their child with her. Its a conversation that most of the pack tries to keep from talking about. Its most of the reason why people let hims get away with half of the creepy things he does. 

"Oh, the sound of children is so beautiful." Peter muses as he leans against the counter as he watches all of the pups run to the backyard. Derek gives his uncle an uncomfortable look but ignores him in favor of bringing out the food to the backyard. Stiles' follows Derek's lead. Stiles finds Peter just as weird and creepy as Derek does. 

"He is so weird." Stiles grumbles in a Derek fashion as he latches onto Derek again. Another reason that Derek loves Pregnant Stiles, he is very tactile. Derek loves being able to love on his mate, and when they both have full time demanding jobs, they have to deal with what they get, but Stiles being pregnant makes it a lot more easier for them to find time for the two of them. 

"I know, but its what he is." Derek sighs resigned. Stiles may think Peter is creepy and weird but it doesn't stop the two from being partners in crime against the rest of the pack. The amount of pranks made between the two of them since they met about ten years ago is quite honestly insane to think about. There are a lot of pranks that are not spoken of anymore in the pack house, the memories of them just too much for some people to handle. Some of the pranks really changed the people in the pack. 

"Alright, lets get to eating and cooking up this meat!" Talia calls to the rest of the people milling about in the pack house. Everyone begins to walk out and Derek smiles as he thinks of his pack and his family. Sure, sometimes Peter can be a real dick, and an asshole, and a prick, and a lot of other things, but Derek would never want to give him up. Good old Uncle Peter. 

Derek is slowly starting to realize how his life has never really been content since he has decided to leave his whole life behind him and in the dark. Derek really thought he was happy hiding his whole private life and coming back to his little secret. Now Derek realizes that he just liked the thrill of being able to hide something and so personal from the people who thought that they had his whole life figured out, every tiny detail pounded out and laid out to the public. 

Derek makes a note to call his manager later in the day and schedule a meeting on some kind of talk show or something. It is time to finally expose his lie to the world.


End file.
